What is Family?
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Mencari makna dari sebuah keluarga bagi seorang Aomine Daiki. / DLDR! RnR reccomended. / Oneshoot.


**What is Family?**

**Rate T**

**Warning: AU, Hurt-Comfort, Angst, etc.**

**Fic by me**

**KnB belongs to Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Idea by me. Saya buat Daiki punya adik perempuan jadi DLDR got it? If like it,**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

~O.O~

.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang jangan begitu! Jadinya begini 'kan!?" teriak seorang pria paruh baya yang sudah berkepala empat, meneriaki seorang wanita yang bisa diduga istri dari pria tersebut. Namun si wanita tetep _keukeh_ pada masalah utama dari perkelahian mulut mereka.

"Kau harusnya sadar, disini ada anak-anakmu! Aku ini istrimu juga! Keluargamu juga tak membantu sama sekali, makin mencampuri urusan kita, Yah! Bagaimana nasib keluarga kita, terutama anak kita berdua?!"

Tapi kemudian sang lawan bicara hanya menggeram dan kembali menyentak dan terjadilah terus menerus adu mulut yang dapat membuat tetangga sebelah hampir mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala bersimpati pada mereka yang mengalami kejadian seperti itu.

Sementara terlihat dari jauh, ada dua remaja. Satunya laki-laki dan berkulit _tan_ berambut biru tua dengan seorang remaja putri berusia belasan walau berbeda beberapa tahun daripada sang kakak, mengintip dalam diam sabil menyaksikan pertengkaran yang terjadi tanpa sang pelaku perkelahian ketahui. Mereka mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak dikunci dan memungkinkan mereka bisa melihat jelas adu mulut mereka.

"..." Sang pemuda yang berusia 15 tahun sekaligus anak sulung dari pasangan keluarga bernama Aomine untuk marga mereka semua itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka yang tanpa menunjukkan ekspresinya sedikitpun, tak ingin keluarga maupun adiknya sendiri mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang kakak.

Sedangkan sang adik hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap sedih dan _horror_ pada kejadian yang dilihatnya, memungkinkan saja hal ini bisa menjadi trauma tersendiri bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sang gadis menoleh kepada kakaknya yang hanya terpaku diam masih melihat perkelahian yang benar-benar tak bisa dihindari lagi bagi pasangan yang berkeluarga manapun.

"_Aniki_..." gumamnya, menarik lengan baju sang pemuda berkulit tan tersebut untuk menoleh dan berhasil. Pemuda yang disebut _Aniki_ tersebut tertegun dan menatap adik semata wayangnya yang mirip dengan ibu mereka dan mengisyaratkannya untuk langsung bertanya pada sang kakak.

"Apakah Ayah dan Ibu akan bercerai?.." bisiknya pelan, menatap padanya untuk mendapat penjelasan yang membuat yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Aku takut, hal itu akan terjadi.. Apalagi keluarga dari Ayah jahat semua pada kita.." lanjutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian menjawab. "Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, adikku." Dan sang adik tertegun melihat ke arah sang kakak yang mempunyai iris biru tersebut. Tatapannya mantap dan serius pada sang remaja yang berusia beberapa tahun dibawahnya.

"Itu takkan terjadi, percayalah. Aku jamin mereka pasti akan berbaikan lagi dan takkan berkelahi maupun sampai bercerai. Percayalah pada _Aniki_-mu ini." Dan sang adik menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil, sementara sang kakak hanya bisa meyakinkan dirinya dan adiknya yang tersayang agar tidak membayangkan bagaimana nanti keluarga mereka jikalau Ayah dan Ibu mereka melakukan perceraian.

Siapa yang akan mengurusi mereka? Apakah mereka akan ditelantarkan dan dititipkan kepada orang lain? Mungkin ia memilih berkerja tanpa bersekolah untuk dirinya sendiri. tapi bagaimana nasib adiknya yang bahkan baru saja menduduki bangku SMP. Apakah itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Dan itu adalah mimpi terburuk bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

* * *

_What is Family?_

_._

_._

_._

Suara derap kaki yang bersamaan dengan dentuman dari benturan antara bola basket dan lantai memenuhi ruangan _gymnasium_ yang berada di SMP Teikou. Hari ini latihan rutin seperti biasanya, tapi ada hal yang ganjil bagi orang yang mengenal seorang Aomine Daiki yang mempunyai motto 'Yang hanya bisa mengalahkanku, adalah aku sendiri' itu. Selama pertandingan untuk sekedar pemanasan, pemuda yang bertubuh lumayan jangkun tersebut tengah tak fokus. Ia tak bisa masuk yang nama daerahnya adalah _zone_.

Bagaimana tidak? Tembakannya kadang tak masuk, kadang hampir terjatuh saat menggiring bola dan juga sering melakukan pelanggaran secara tiba-tiba. Benar-benar hal yang ganjil dan jarang sekali untuk dilakukannya kalau sedang bermain basket. Apalagi, akan ada pertandingan yang penting yah, tidak terlalu penting sih, bagi Daiki. Tapi untuk yang lainnya, hal ini cukup dibilang dalam tingkat kritis.

Dan ini membuat sang _manager_ dan juga teman setimnya terheran-heran akan kelakuan yang tak biasa dibuat oleh temannya satu ini.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar tanda peluit panjang menandakan pertandingan pemanasan tersebut telah berakhir. Semuanya bubar, ada yang sekadar minum cair yang terisi di botol yang mereka bawa sendiri, ada yang jajan keluar, ada juga yang duduk-duduk untuk sekedar istirahat saja. Termasuk pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Sang penembak jitu meneguk botol yang berisi air minum mineral tersebut hingga setengah dan menghela napas lega.

"Ahh.." dan duduk santai, dan mulai melamun tanpa ia sadari. Hal ini mengundang seseorang untuk mengejutinya. Sosok yang terkenal akan hawa keberadaanya yang tipis.

"Aomine-kun, serius sekali."

Aomine terperanjat kaget dan hampir jatuh dari bangk panjang yang ia duduki dan mulai memarahi sang pengejut sambil menggarukkan kepalanya sendiri yang tak gatal.

"GAAHHH! Ah, Tetsu, mengagetkanku saja! Dasar.." ia mnenghela napas berat dan kemudian duduk kembali dengan benar.

"Mana yang lainnya?"

"Sedang ke ruang ganti. Katanya mereka gerah dan Murasakibara-kun juga Kise-kun pergi membeli minuman. Momoi-san pergi ke ruang guru, ada urusan sebentar katanya." Ujarnya lalu bertanya. "Ada apa dengan dirimu hari ini, Aomine-kun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik pada sang empunya yang dipanggilnya Tetsu tersebut. Pemuda berambut biru muda dan mempunyai iris mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, menoleh pada yang bertanya.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang mabuk di lapangan." Ujarnya, membuat sang penerima jawaban hanya bisa menganga kecil dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku 'kan tidak mabuk, Tetsu. Lihat saja, mataku tidak merah kan?" Ia menunjuk sendiri pada kedua matanya, dan sang pemuda yang lebih kecil ukuran tinggi daripada dirinya hanya bisa menghela napas kecil, lalu melanjutkan.

"Maksudku, kau sejak tadi tidak fokus pada permainan, Aomine-kun." Dan Aomine tertegun mendengar perkataan pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya tersebut.

"Lihat saja, bolamu kadang tak masuk, kau jalan seperti orang linglung, bahkan membuat pelanggaran saat bermain tak sebanyak hari ini. Kau sedang tidak fokus, Aomine-kun."

Dan yang diberitahu hanya diam saja, dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada lantai gymnasium yang dijejakinya. Rasanya, sepatunya terlihat lebih menarik untuk dilihat dibandingkan menatap sang sahabat yang mengenal pemuda itu lama sekali walau tak terlalu lama juga sih.

Sesaat keheningan memenuhi sekitar mereka. Hanya ada suara dentuman bola dan gesekan kaki di lapangan akibat beberapa orang yang berlatih setelah pertandingan pemanasan, itupun hanya dua atau tiga orang saja selain mereka.

Aomine mendongak dan menatap langit-langit ruang yang lumayan luas tersebut, sambil bertanya tanpa melihat pada Kuroko.

"Hei, Tetsu." Sang pemuda beriris biru muda dan bermata bulat tersebut melirik padanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa artinya 'keluarga' itu?"

Dan pertanyaan itu seperti pisau dari ujung tombak yang melesat tajam ke dalam otak seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kenapa dengannya akhir-akhir ini? Ada apa dengan Aomine yang murni dan hanya cinta pada basket dan dikepalanya yang kecil itu hanya ada main dan main saja, menanyakan hal yang seperti itu. Walau ekspresi datar Kuroko maish terpasang, tapi sungguh, sebagai sahabat, pertanyaan itu sungguh sangat dalam artinya bagi dirinya, Aomine maupun siapapun yang ditanya olehnya.

"...Aku tidak tahu, Aomine-kun."

Dan ini adalah jalan buntu bagi Aomine. Habis sudah, ia bahkan juga tak tahu apa artinya itu tapi ia mempunyai sesuatu yang bahkan ia miliki sejak ia lahir didunia ini. Tapi walau begitu, ia masih juga tak mengerti.

"Artinya keluarga, hmm..." Kuroko berpikir sebentar.

* * *

"_Dimana satu atau beberapa orang yang mengenalmu dan menyayangimu apa adanya dan membantumu disaat kau berada kesulitan, suka maupun duka dialami bersama dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan dan memutuskan ikatan yang dibuat dengan mudah oleh orang lain."_

* * *

"Satu lagi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika misalnya kedua orang tuamu akan berpisah. Kau ikut dengan siapa dan bagaimana sikapmu akan hal itu, Tetsu?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan kosong yang terlihat dari mata yang dulu penuh semangat itu, hanay bisa terlihat mata itu menatap bola yang dipantulkan oleh pemain lain yang berlatih.

Tetsuya tertegun mendengar pertanyaan kedua yang tak kalah dalamnya. Mirisnya, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana ia menyikapinya jika hal itu akan terjadi. Ironis, ia bahkan juga tak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kedua orang tuanya yang sangat ia sayangi memilih untuk berpisah bahkan bercerai yang berarti memutuskan ikatan antara mereka berdua dan anak mereka sendiri.

"Kalau aku, aku akan mencoba mencegah mereka semampuku. Karena aku tahu, pasti masih ada harapan untuk berbaikan dan kembali lagi." Jawabnya setelah hening.

"Itu tugas seorang anak, menyayangi kedua orang tuanya walau kadang sosok orang tua itu sering membuat hidup kita miris dan terombang ambing. Tapi jika tetap tidak ada jalan yang lain lagi, aku yakin itu adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua. Kita sebagai anak hanya bisa membela sekuat tenaga saja. Yang menurut kita benar, kita bela." Tutupnya dan diam lagi, membuat Aomine berpikir akan ucapan sang _phantom shadow_ di _Kiseki No Sedai_ tersebut dalam otaknya. Direkamnya dan dicatatnya baik-baik.

Sepasang sahabat itu hanya diam lagi, membisu dakam keheningan yang tak menyadari bahwa yang lainnya baru saja kembali dari kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Aominechii!~ Kurokochii!~" suara melengking itu memecah keheningan mereka berdua dan menoleh pada sumber suara yang hampir membuat mereka tuli.

"Ah, Kise-kun." Sang pemuda berambut pirang kembali bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang berjalan dibelakangnya, sambil menghisap lolipop yang mengulum mulutnya.

"Aominechii, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan _ssu_? Tadi kau melihat kau tidak fokus di lapangan _ssu_. Ada masalah apa _ssu_?" Ia bertanya dengan jelas dengan nada khawatir, membuat Aomine mencoba menenangkannya.

"Oi, oi. Tenang, Kise. Aku tak apa-apa kok. Hanya pusing sedikit saja," Bohong, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyenbunyikan masalah keluarganya yang sampai membuatnya bak seperti patung tak bernyawa di lapangan tadi.

"Ah, sudah kuduga _ssu_! Kau harus minum ini! Ini, untuk kamu, agar tidak pusing dan juga menambah semangatmu _ssu_. Enak lho~ Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah berbaik hati membelinya untukmu _ssu_." Kise membanggakan dirinya, menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sambil tersenyum bangga, membuat Aomine mencedik dan hanya menggumam '_Baka_..' pada sang pemain basket yang bekerja sampingan sebagai seorang model yang baru naik daun itu.

"Iya, iya.. Terima kasih, Kise Ryouta. Puas?!" ujarnya yang hanya disambut oleh tawa Kise yang kegirangan akan ucapan terima kasihnya dari sang _Ace_, membuat sang empunya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Mine-chin, mau permen, biar merasa lebih baik?~" Murasakibara menyodorkan permen berbentuk bolat dengan bungkusnya yang mempelihatkan bahwa ini permen rasa susu coklat.

"O-Oh.. _Sankyuu_.." ia hanya pasrah menerimanya, sementara Kuroko hanya bisa mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Kise yang bertengger padanya seperti anak burung di batang pohon, bergelantungan padanya.

Tak lama kemudian, dua orang lagi datang. Pemuda berambut merah menyala dan satunya lagi berambut hijau lumutan. Mereka mendekatkan diri mereka pada keempat orang yang sedang berada di pinggir lapangan tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang menarik untuk dibicarakan disini, semuanya?" sang penanya sekaligus kapten dari SMP Teikou, Akashi Seijuurou, bertanya pada teman-temannya (baca: budaknya) yang tengah mengerubungi Aomine.

"Aka-chin~ Mine-chin katanya pusing makanya dia tadi seperti orang linglung di lapangan~" Mendengar penjelasannya, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda yang tertinggi daripada mereka semua kepada sang pembohong yang menyembunyikan kebenaran.

"Benarkah itu, Daiki? Apa karena itu kau tidak fokus pada permainan?" tanyanya mantap pada pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Midorima hanya menghela napas, "Merepotkan sekali, _nanodayo_."

"Ya, itu benar, Akashi." Ujarnya bohong. Ah, lama-lama ia bisa pandai juga berbohong untuk soal yang lumayan kritis seperti ini. Hebat, pikirnya dalam hati sambil tepuk tangan untuk dirinya sendiri dengan skarkastik.

"...Baiklah, jika itu alasannya." Wah, memang benar perkiraan Aomine, ia bisa berbohong dengan mudahnya, tak disangka.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dan tidak masuk. Aku berbaik hati memberimu cuti 3 hari." Ia menganga, kaget. Semudah itukah? Dan dengan patuhnya sang _Ace_ mengangguk lemah.

* * *

~O.O~

.

.

.

Hp berwarna biru tua itu berdering, dan sang empunya mengambilnya dengan sigap. Ia berada d rumah sekarang gegara izin dari kaptennya itu. Menekan tombol hijau, ia menyahut.

"Halo?"

_[Bagaimana cutimu, Daiki? Tidak merasa pusing lagi dan mulai mementingkan kepentingan dirumah?]_

Matanya melebar. Apa maksudnya?

"Oi, Akashi, maksudmu ap-"

_[Tak usah banyak berbohong. Menyebabkan dosa.]_

Aomine hanya terdiam, tahu bahwa suara yang bernada dingin itu tak suka akan kebohongan darinya. Apalagi telah mengibuli kapten bermata dwi warna itu dengan mudah dan dengan alasan sepele.

_[Secepatnya ke sekolah dan menuju gymnasium. Dan kau tidak bisa menolak karena jawabanku adalah...]_

"Absolut." Ia menyahut mantap dan mematikan jaringan koneksi di hp nya dan mengambil jaket berwarna abu-abu.

Adiknya yang sedang membereskan ruang makan, bertanya pada kakaknya. "Mau kemana kak?"

"Ada urusan. Kau tunggu rumah ya, _Aniki_ pergi dulu." Dan dijawab oleh anggukan kecil adik perempuannya itu, ditinggal sendirian oleh kakaknya untuk suatu 'urusan'.

* * *

~O.O~

.

.

.

Sekarang ia telah sampai di sekolahnya, dan langsung memasuki gerbang sekolah. Karena hari Minggu, jadi kelihatan sepi dan tak ada orang saat itu.

Secepat mungkin ia datang dan tak lama kemudian tiba dan memasuki ruangan berbentuk persegi panjang dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Disini, Daiki." Suara bernada dingin seperti di telepon itu kembali menyahut pada sang pemain andalan Teikou tersebut, membuat sang pelaku menoleh cepat dan mendapati teman-temannya berada disana termasuk manager tim mereka sekaligus teman sepermainannya dulu; Momoi Satsuki.

"Kalian.. " Aomine terheran-heran melihat sang kapten beserta sahabat dan juga teman masa kecilnya berada disana.

"Akashi, apa maksud semua ini-" dan jawabannya dipotong oleh sang kapten bernada dingin.

"Kau tak usah berpura-pura, Daiki. Percuma kau berbohong kalau ada yang sudah tahu." Aomine tertegun akan perkataan sang kapten dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sahabat berambut biru muda yang hanya bisa diam, melihatnya dengan datar.

Sang pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu memejamkan mata dan berkata. "...Jadi semuanya sudah tahu?"

"Tetsu menceritakannya pada kami saja yang hadir disini. Dan aku benar-benar tak percaya kau bisa-bisanya membohongiku yang absolut dan _perfect_ ini." Ujar Akashi dengan nada hitam disekitarnya, membuat Aomine merinding disko.

Aomine menunduk sedikit sambil melihat ke arah lain, tak bisa melihat bahkan menatap teman-teman seperjuangannya. Rasanya ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sang pemuda jangkung tersebut diam sambil menggumam kata permintaan maaf pada mereka.

"Dai-chan." Suara perempuan memanggi namanya dengan suara yang jelas, membuat Aomine menoleh sedikit. Dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu bak sakura melangkahkan kaki mendekati sang kawan sepermainan.

"Satsuki, aku-"

**PLAKK**

Sebuah tindakan yang membuat beberapa orang disana terperanjat melihat aksinya yang nekat tersebut. Sebuah tamparan yang lumayan kencang dan keras yang diberikan pada Aomine dari seorang perempuan yang telah lama ia kenal; Satsuki.

"Bodoh! Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir itu cara yang benar, hah?! Menyembunyikan semuanya dari kami apalagi padaku, sahabatmu sendiri?!" bentak Satsuki pada nya yang hanya diam saja, membungkam mulutnya sendiri untuk tak bicara sepatah katapun.

"_Baka! Dai-chan no baka! Aho ganguro! Ahomine Daiki no baka!_ Huwaahhh!.." ia memukul-mukul dada Aomine sambil meneteskan air mata yang tumpah seketika dari pelupuk matanya dan juga menangis meraung-raung, membuat atmosfer di ruang na semakin hening dan sedih, suram.

"..Maaf.." bisiknya pelan sambil mencoba menenangkan sang gadis yang menangis gegara dirinya, mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Satsuki memang benar. Kau harusnya tidak menyembunyikan masalah itu dari kami, Daiki." Perkataan Akashi membuat sang pemuda yang beriris biru tersebut menoleh ke arahnya dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Karena kita semua adalah keluarga. Ya 'kan?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada pemuda yang berambut beiru tua tersebut. Tenang, bukan senyum lebar _psycho_ yang seperti biasanya, tapi adalah senyum tulus pada sahabat. Dan ini malah membuat pupil itu semakin melebar dan membulatkan mata seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Hiks.. Be-Benar.. Kita ini.. 'kan .. Hiks.. su-sudah seperti ke-keluarga, dasar b-bodoh.." isak Satsuki, masih sesenggukan karena baru menangis gegara dirinya, dan sekarang juga masih menangis walau sudah ditenangkan.

"Benar. Kami semua disini juga menganggap, mengagumi dan menghormati Aomine-kun seperti layaknya keluarga kami sendiri." ujar Kuroko yang dari tadi diam.

"Makanya, kau harusnya ceritakan saja pada kami. Itupun kalau kau yang mau, _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, memperbaikinya agar benar dengan jari tengahnya.

"Iya, Midorimachii dan Kuroochii memang benar _ssu_! Kau harusnya tidak membuat khawatir kami _ssu_!"

"Hmm~ Iya, aku juga setuju dengan mereka semua, Mine-chin~" Murasakibara berujar juga.

Aomine hanya bisa tertegun. Tak disangka kenyataan yang ditutupinya bisa membuat dampak seperti ini. Dan sekarang ia harus meminta maaf pada mereka semua, ia tak perduli lagi dengan harga dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf, semuanya. Aku tak menyangka, sampai begini jadinya.." Ia meminta maaf pada mereka, memejamkan mata lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya lagi, berusaha untuk tahan menatap mereka yang mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Huwwaa!~ Aku terima permintaan maafmu, Aominechii~" Kise yang mulai terisak dengan alaynya dan nangis kejer dan lari memeluk Aomine yang sedang dipeluk Satsuki.

"O-Oi! Kau berat sekali, Kise!" sergahnya.

"Hidoi _ssu_!" Kise manyun dan kembali memeluknya kembali, membuatnya serasa guling yang dipeluk oleh orang yang sedang tidur.

"Ahh~ Kisechin curang~ Aku juga mau peluk~ Ayo, Akachin~"

"Aku juga mau peluk Aomine-kun."

Murasaki juga menggeret sang kapten yang terdiam dan mulai berjalan menuju sang pemuda yang menjadi target semua orang untuk dipeluk, disusul Kuroko dan akhirnya mereka seperti orang yang berembuk dan merapatkan diri untuk saling berpelukan satu sama lain layaknya saling bermaaf-maafan.

"O-Oi! Tunggu dulu Gah! Sesak!" dalam hati Aomine yang hampir kehabisan oksigen gegara dipeluk oleh mereka.

Hhh... tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia rasanya merasa beruntung. Ia punya 'keluarga' juga disini.

Dan lagipula, ia juga sudah tahu apa artinya dari sebuah keluarga.

.

~O_Fin(land)_O~

* * *

**Yo, disini Shinju.**

**Yak, sekedar catatan saja. Kalau ingin _review_, silakan. Tidak _review_, saya tak keberatan. _Silent reader is welcoming_, mau nge-_flame_? Silakan tapi yang bermanfaat, bukan yang tanpa alasan, terima kasih. _Bitch please, I dont even wanna know about that shit_. Saya cinta damai, hanya bikin cerita saja dan menuangkannya ini di _fanfiction_ yang kebetulan sifat orang yang diatas tadi sama dengan pengalaman saya, membuat si dakian yang gak mandi selama satu minggu sekali itu jadi kelinci percobaan saya. Jadi, jangan cerewet atau protes. Kan bukan anda yang punya ide. Kalau emang gak suka kan udah ada tombol back. Gampang 'kan? #senyum psycho  
**

**Ya sudah, sekian dari saya.**

**Best regards,**

**D.N.A. Girlz.**


End file.
